


O que é mas não deveria ser

by Yaholy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaholy/pseuds/Yaholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black não consegue aceitar o novo relacionamento de seu amigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O que é mas não deveria ser

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrita para o projeto “Go fly a Kite, Black” do fórum Ledo Engano.
> 
> Essa fic é baseada nessa linha: "Sirius vê o casal se beijando pela primeira vez"

Não é que não havia sinais. Havia. Sutis, isso ninguém poderia negar. Era uma troca de olhares mais demorada, uma proximidade quase ocasional durante as reuniões da ordem. E depois, por insistência de Dumbledore, claro, a obrigatória mudança de Snape para Grimmauld place. Então havia silenciosa hora do chá onde a troca de olhares era mais intensa e geralmente acompanhada “você pode me passar o açúcar” apesar de nenhum dos dois colocar açúcar no chá. E deve ser registrado que no mesmo dia em que Severus Snape chegou à casa dos Black uma onda de insônia invadiu o lugar.

Misteriosamente somente Severus e Remus foram afetados por ela.

Os sinais não eram complicados de entender, não havia mais insultos, os olhares de demorados passaram a cúmplices, até uma ou outra escorregada de mão durante o jantar poderia ser observada. Mas a maioria dos membros da ordem mesmo já tendo notado os sinais, e entendido o que estava acontecendo, fingiam mesmo sobre risinhos abafados não desconfiar do caso de Remus Lupin e Severus Snape.

A maioria dos membros da ordem com certeza não incluía Sirius Black.

Talvez porque a possibilidade de um romance entre um grifinório e um sonserino na concepção de Sirius fosse tão, impossível. Que seria mais fácil o quadro da sua mãe fazer elogios a Hermione do que isso acontecer. Sirius não via sinais, na cabeça do homem, silêncio significava desprezo, e qualquer proximidade era culpa de outros membros que forçavam essa situação ocupando sempre todos os lugares, deixando para Remus apenas o lugar que estava perto do seboso. E qualquer troca de olhares eram na verdade ameaças silenciosas. Sirius Black tinha completa certeza de que não havia a mínima possibilidade de existir qualquer coisa além de ódio entre Remus e Severus.

E talvez Sirius fosse ainda mais obtuso a enxergar qualquer sinal porque era época de natal, e Sirius não queria pensar em mais nada além da casa cheia para as festividades.

O que para muitos era um evento rotineiro, arrumar a casa e esperar a família, trocar presentes e festejar. Para Sirius esse natal na Casa dos Black’s havia se tornado uma cruzada pessoal. Até porque, Sirius tinha dificuldade de lembrar quando fora seu último natal em família.

E por família ele não estava se referindo a sua mãe, pai, irmão, tios e primas ou qualquer outro Black que aparecesse para as festividades.

Esses eram fáceis de lembrar, a ordem era sempre a mesma: comentários maldosos sobre pessoas que ele não conhecia, alguma coisa sobre pureza do sangue não ser mais valorizada, mais algumas fofocas sobre a sociedade bruxa, seguido por um longo discurso sobre tradições. E claro, as brigas. O natal dos Black’s não mudara do momento em que Sirius entrou para Grifinória até o dia que desistiu de toda aquela babaquice e saiu de casa.

Sirius queria lembrar os Natais com James, Lilly e Remus, e mesmo sendo difícil de assumir, ate os que passara com Peter faziam falta. Era uma época onde natal realmente tinha significado, as piadas, as risadas, sem e toda comida nem tão gostosa assim que mesmo sem muita prática que eles insistiam em preparar. Mesmo durante a guerra, ou talvez exatamente por causa dela, esses natais tinham um significado e dava prazer em comemorá-los.

Depois de anos preso por um crime que não que não cometeu, somado um bom tempo fugindo, e agora com a oportunidade de ter a casa cheia. Sirius estava obstinado a recuperar os natais perdidos. Mesmo que não fossem iguais aos com James e Lilly, o problema de falta de senso de humor que na opinião de Sirius afetava grande parte da ordem, iria deixar o clima um pouco mais sério, e com certeza a presença do morcego deixaria tudo muito mais sem graça. Mas apesar dessas coisas ainda era muito melhor que qualquer coisa que tivera nos últimos catorze anos.  

Um natal feliz em Grimmauld place: Essa era a missão pessoal de Sirius Black, e ele estava disposto a fazer isso acontecer de qualquer maneira.

Essa decisão explicava em muito a atual situação da casa da família Black, qualquer lugar onde pessoas pudessem conviver estava completamente cercada por bolas coloridas, enfeites, ou qualquer coisa que remetesse ao natal, brilhasse e fizesse barulho.

Até o exato momento todas as partes habitáveis da casa já estavam decoradas, mas, casa era grande demais, e nem todas as áreas haviam sido inspecionadas, limpas, e muito menos garantido que era seguro passar por lá. Esse pequeno problema de organização que estava tirando o foco e muitas vezes o sono de Sirius. A casa não poderia ficar metade natalina, e a outra metade com as bizarrices de sua família, ou com qualquer coisa ainda mais bizarra que tenha resolvido habitar por lá.

                                               -x-

O quarto de Sirius não era um dos maiores quartos da casa, ele preferiu ficar com um que não trouxesse tantas memórias. Era simples, A cama larga e a poltrona nova, contrastavam com a tintura velha, e com algumas fotos já bastante desbotadas. A maçaneta de prata, assim como os archotes e castiçais para velas, que mesmo já com alguns pontos escuros, demonstravam a ostentação que um dia fizera parte da _Nobre e muy antiga casa dos Black’s_.

Sirius passava grande parte das noites procurando por uma solução para o problema da decoração, e foi numa segunda-feira, dezoito de Dezembro, as duas e quarenta e três da manhã que ele achou.

E era perfeita.

Cobriria todas as partes que ainda não podia ser habitada com neve. Ele e mais alguns bruxos seriam capazes de fazer nevar dentro da casa, nada muito frio, apenas para decorar e bloquearas portas e corredores que ainda precisavam ser verificados. Fazendo bonecos, anjos, e o que mais fosse necessário para manter o clima natalino perto e as pessoas longe dessas áreas.

Era elegante, seguro, simplesmente genial, ou pelo menos ele acreditava ser genial.

E imerso na sua genialidade levantou da cama e saiu em direção ao quarto de Remus. Porque era claro que uma epifania como essa precisava ser compartilhada. Não importava a hora que a idéia surgisse.

Sirius saiu pelos corredores imaginando a cara de felicidade do amigo quando ele ouvisse a notícia, e como ficaria orgulhoso ao ver seu amigo solucionando a questão crucial para problema do natal. E por ter certeza que seu amigo adoraria ouvir a notícia quando chegou ao quarto de Remus apenas abriu a porta e entrou. Mas se estivesse prestando atenção em qualquer coisa a não ser em quão brilhantes seus pensamentos eram ele teria ouvido: respirações ofegantes, leves gemidos, e o ranger da cama.

E foi por não prestar atenção e entrar de uma vez no quarto de Remus que Sirius Black teve uma das visões mais aterrorizantes da sua vida:

Remus Lupin, seu amigo de longa data, lobisomem nas horas vagas, adorador de chá e livros velhos, um ser santo e imaculado, com um pequeno problema de autopiedade e mutilação, sempre após as luas cheias. Na cama, em uma posição que seu cérebro não conseguiu entender ou fez questão de não compreender, com nada mais nada menos que Severus Seboso Snape. O morcego, sonserino, viciado em poções, prepotente, comensal da morte, mesmo que digam o contrário, que também passava tempo demais com livros velhos, traidor, e que se não falhava a memória de Sirius era o responsável por ele ainda ser um criminoso, e Remus não poder mais lecionar.

Para Sirius não tudo não durou mais que alguns segundos, mas seus exatos pensamentos foram: _Eles se odeiam, eles estão pelados, e não estão tentando matar um ao outro, na verdade Remus parecia estar com uma cara bastante, contente. O que não faz sentido para duas pessoas que se odeiam._

Logo, Snape lançou uma maldição _imperius_ em Remus e agora o forçava a fazer esse tipo de coisa com ele.

Levado por essa conclusão seu primeiro reflexo foi levantar a varinha e azarar Snape, que no exato momento estava embolado demais em Remus para que o feitiço pudesse provocar efeito em apenas um dos dois.  O que fez com que ambos fossem atingidos por um raio laranja e parassem de se mexer.

O segundo foi provar a todos da Ordem porque era filho de Walburga Black. Quando queria conseguia gritar tão alto quanto a mãe. E em plena madrugada o que foi ouvido foi: “Maldito morcego seboso, maldição _imperius,_ isso só pode ser causada por _imperius_ , Cadê os aurores para prender esse psicopata?”

E não demorou nem um instante para que metade da ordem, e até os que não faziam parte dela, se amontoassem na porta do quarto de Remus

“Maldição _imperius_ , cadê a Tonks? Cadê [Shacklebolt](http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingsley_Shacklebolt)? Esse homem precisa ser mandando para Azkaban lançar maldições imperdoáveis em pobres rapazes indefesos.”

E Sirius continuou gritando como Remus era puro e inocente e Severus um monstro que o havia enfeitiçado até Molly Weasley entrar no quarto e com um acendo de varinha fechar a porta.

Que não permaneceu nesse estado por muito tempo.

“Por Merlin Sirius, você acha que alguém lançaria uma maldição dessas em plena sede da ordem?” A bruxa que vestia apenas uma camisola perguntou séria enquanto caminhava até a cama e jogou um edredom por cima do casal.

“O que você fez?” Molly perguntou séria. E ao ver a confusão no rosto de Black ela voltou a perguntar. “Qual feitiço você usou para azará-los?”

“Não sei direito, algo para parar de se mover,” Sirius deu os ombros. “Isso não é importante agora, o importante é prender o Snape e mandá-lo para o mais longe possível daqui.”

Sra Weasley não deu ouvidos ao que Sirius dizia e com alguns acenos de varinha conseguiu com que os dois voltassem à consciência.

“Eu sabia que você era idiota, mas não que chegava a esse ponto.” Snape disse tentando manter a voz neutra. Estava em uma situação pouco agradável, com a casa toda do lado de fora, vendo o ou ouvindo que estava acontecendo. Ele olhava sua varinha jogada no chão, na bagunça entre suas vestes e as vestes de Remus.

O rosto de Remus ganhava tons diferentes de rosa. E cada vez que tentava abrir a boca para dizer algo, a imagem de Sirius Black gritando sandices, no seu quarto em plena madrugada o impediam.

“O que mais explicaria _isso_?’ Sirius apontou para cama onde Remus e Severus estavam cobertos pelo edredom.

“Sirius, você precisa mesmo que eu explique?” Molly olhou nos olhos dele como se fosse explicar para uma criança de onde as crianças surgiam.

“Mas é Snape e Remus!” tentou argumentar.

“E qual o problema?” Ela retrucou se aproximando do homem.

“Molly você não entende, mas o Moony odeia esse morcego seboso do fundo da alma dele, é por causa dele que Remus não pode fazer uma das coisas que mais gostava. Além dele ser  feio, olha pra ele. Você acha que em uma realidade normal Remus John Lupin se interessaria por isso? Não de jeito algum. Se não for _imperius_  foi alguma poção do amor pode apostar.”

Nesse momento Severus Snape levantou pouco se importando com os presentes, ou com o fato de estar completamente nu.  “Severus espere.” foi tudo que Remus conseguiu articular. Molly apenas desviou o olhar, Sirius usou a mão para cobrir os olhos e gritar “Meus olhos, Meus olhos!” fingindo estar cego pela visão do corpo nu do outro homem.

Snape o ignorou e se vestiu rapidamente, sem olhar para Molly, Remus, Sirius ou o resto das pessoas que estava no corredor, sem dizer uma palavra saiu de Grimmauld Place disposto a nunca mais voltar.

“Sério mesmo que ninguém vai prender esse homem?” Sirius perguntou mais uma vez.

“Saia Sirius, Saia antes que eu perca a paciência” havia algo na voz de Remus Sirius já tinha ouvido algumas vezes, e nunca era bom quando ela aparecia.

“Moony? Eu sei que não é você, pode deixar que eu nunca mais deixarei isso acontecer.”

“Sirius.” Remus repirou fundo. “Sou eu, por favor, saia do meu quarto.” Insistiu enquanto apertava o edredom na tentativa de não fazer nada contra o amigo. “Molly, você também poderia me dar licença, e se possível avisar para o resto das pessoas que não tem nada aqui pra ver.”

“Eu vou tentar, mas é bom você saber...”

“Que esse será o assunto do ano, eu já sei, cortesia do Sr. Sirius Black.”   

Sirius encarou Remus, ele podia contar nos dedos quantas vezes o havia chamado pelo nome completo, e em todas as vezes que esse fato ocorreu ele havia aprontado serio. Mas dessa vez, dessa vez foi diferente, ele havia salvado a vida de Remus, não havia?

Sirius esperou Molly sair e com um aceno de varinha trancou o quarto. Se aproximou da cama e sentou na beirada.

“Tem certeza que você é você?” Ele perguntou com um olhar desconfiado.

“Sirius sou eu.”

“Prove!” O outro exigiu.

Remus respirou fundo, e antes de começar a falar recolheu as roupas e a varinha ainda espalhadas pelo chão do quarto. Vestiu-se e se sentou próximo a Sirius.

“Eu sou Remus Lupin, também chamado de Moony, apelido dado por meus amigos. para muitas pessoas é pelo jeito um pouco avoado. Mas na verdade é por um certo problema que eu tenho com a lua cheia. Eu sou um Lobisomem. Ah e esses mesmos amigos se tornaram animagos, para me fazer companhia. Cachorro, Cervo e rato.” Ele parou de falar por um instante, repirou fundo tentando afastar as boas memórias e continuou “Chega? Ou você quer que eu conte sobre o fora que um certo Sirius Black tomou um fora humilhante de uma Corvinal no sétimo ano?”

Remus estava um pouco mais animado quando terminou de falar. E por um momento teve que lembrar o motivo de estar zangado com Sirius.

“Primeiro, ela não me deu um fora. Ela só achou que eu era bom demais pra ela,” Sirius passou a mão nos cabelos o jogando para trás. “E segundo, sim é você.” Então respirou fundo e perguntou. “E o que diabos foi a cena que eu vi?”

Não é necessário dizer que essa frase foi ouvida em todos os  cantos de Grimmauld Place.

 “O que você acha Sirius?” Remus respondeu num tom de voz baixo.

“Eu já falei que acho que ele te enfeitiçou te envenenou ou algo do tipo, porque você nunca....”

“Seria gay?”

“Não. Não é o ponto o ponto é Snape, você nunca teria nada com ele se não for por motivo de força maior, e força maior estou me referindo a magia negra.”

“Ele não me envenenou, e como eu acabei de provar não estou sob maldição alguma.”

“Então...”

“Então...”

Os dois trocarão olhares por alguns instantes.

“Você só pode estar louco” Sirius explodiu mais uma vez. “Você lembra quem ele é? Que o motivo de nós dois termos que viver nos escondendo é exatamente por conta dele?” Sirius levantou. “Porque ele é um filho da puta nojento! Ele estragou tanto a sua quanto a minha vida?” Ele levantou da cama e parou de frente ao amigo “Um depoimento dele e eu teria minha vida de volta, se ele tivesse mantido a boca fechada você estaria trabalhando. Mas não, estamos os dois aqui nos escondendo por causa dele” 

“Eu sei dos erros dele, ele também sabe.” O homem de cabelos castanhos evitava encarar o amigo.

“E por que diabos você estava fodendo com ele?” Mais uma vez Sirius gritou, e dessa vez tão alto que se alguém naquela casa não sabia o que estava acontecendo acabara de ser acordado com a notícia.

“Sirius...” O outro homem parou e respirou fundo tentando não perder a paciência com o amigo. “Porque eu gosto dele.”

“Você só pode estar louco! Moony você tem que se afastar dele, é sério. Ele não é bom pra você.”

“Sirius você não entende....” Remus começou a argumentar. “Ele tem seus defeitos, mas é carinhoso, atencioso, e um excelente parceiro.”

Sirius respirou fundo. “Monny o que você está me dizendo é que existe uma possibilidade de você estar apaixonado pelo morcego seboso Snape?”

“Sim, talvez... Ah Sirius quem sabe.” Foi a vez do homem de cabelos castanhos levantar, pegar um roupão e se cobrir. “Chá?”

“Agora? Essa hora?” Sirius perguntou assustado.

“Não é como você fosse dormir, e, nós precisamos terminar essa conversa.”

E para Remus Lupin qualquer conversa que se preze deveria ser acompanhada por uma xícara de chá. E o de hoje seria preto, forte e bem amargo. Principalmente para Sirius.

A chaleira já começava a apitar quando Sirius percebeu seu amigo voltar a olhá-lo.

“Certo, se não foi feitiço, poção o que diabos foi?”

Remus tirou a chaleira quente e serviu a xícaras enquanto pensava bem no que iria responder. “Acaso. Nós não somos tão diferentes assim.” Ele respondeu enquanto terminava de servir a xícara para Sirius e sentar.

“Moony, isso não faz sentido. Da última vez que chequei você não foi um DeathEater, muito menos um assassino mentiroso.” Sirius respondeu com a certeza que esses argumentos trariam Remus de volta a razão.

O outro homem sentado a mesa apenas se limitou dar uma golada no chá antes de responder. “Você tem certeza disso Sirius?” “Você sabe o que eu tive que passar no bando de lobisomens? Ou o que eu tive que fazer para sobreviver esse tempo todo? E se eu não me tornei um assassino ainda adolescente, foi graças ao padfoot, não a você!”

“Remus...”

“O que eu estou tentando te explicar Sirius, é que a escola já passou, a rivalidade de casas já foi, eu passei por momentos difíceis, você passou por momentos difíceis, por Merlin, Severus passou por momentos difíceis. E agora estamos todos no mesmo barco. “

Sirius queria muito justificar, dizer que os momentos difíceis eram exatamente culpa do Morcego Seboso. E que em momento algum eles estavam no mesmo barco. Mas seu cérebro havia travado no momento que Moony havia chamado o seboso pelo primeiro nome. E nesse exato momento ele reparou para seu desespero que não fora a primeira vez na noite.

“Severus?” A voz de Sirius saiu como um murmúrio. “Então estamos nesse ponto?”

“Sim” Remus respondeu sem encarar o amigo.

“E não existe nada que eu possa fazer para...?”

“Separar a gente? Você já fez Sirius. Depois de hoje duvido que Severus volte a olhar para mim.”

“Então esse problema foi resolvido”

“Não,” Remus encarou a xícara de chá antes de terminar a frase. “Será que é tão difícil entender que eu gosto dele e que eu queira estar com ele.”

E nesse exato momento várias coisas passavam pela cabeça do homem. Uma delas era pedir desculpas por ter acabado com o relacionamento de seu amigo. Único relacionamento, se as fofocas estivessem corretas. E quando considerou fazer, lembrou de quem estavam falando. E nunca em sua vida Sirius iria se arrepender de estragar a vida de Snape, mesmo que isso significasse que seu amigo ficaria triste. Seria por pouco tempo...

E quando Sirius ensaiou os primeiros passos para fora da cozinha ouviu Remus falar.

“Qual o motivo?”

“Oi?”

“Qual o motivo de você ter entrado no meu quarto feito um louco em plena madrugada?”

Sirius parou encostando de braços cruzados sob o portal da cozinha. Abriu seu melhor sorriso antes de anunciar: “Achei a solução para o problema do Natal!”

E se alguém de fora estivesse ouvindo acreditaria que realmente havia um problema com o natal.

Remus arqueou a sobrancelha, era impossível ficar bravo com uma pessoa como Sirius por muito tempo. “E essa solução para esse enorme problema seria...” Não havia raiva nem ressentimento em seu tom de voz, apenas divertimento com a ideia do amigo.

“Neve! Bloquear as passagens com neve. Fazer bonecos e o que mais tiver clima natalino de neve e bloquear todas as áreas não seguras da casa. Genial não?”

“E como você pretende fazer com que a neve não derreta ou nós não congelemos?”

“Magia meu claro” Sirius assumiu o tom de quem explicava extremamente genial para alguém muito lento. “Meia dúzia de bruxos experientes, feitiços para que a neve não derreta sendo lançados em tempos periódicos, e pronto! Mansão festiva para todo o período.”

Sirius saiu da cozinha extremamente orgulhoso de si. Havia realmente tido uma ideia brilhante, e por Merlin estar ao seu lado, ainda separado seu melhor amigo de uma das piores pessoas que existem no mundo.

Naquela noite Sirius não dormiu. Apenas fez uma lista de todos homens solteiros,  e potencialmente gays que ele conhecia. A lista continha nomes desde seu afilhado Harry, Kim [Shacklebolt](http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingsley_Shacklebolt), até o nome do diretor Dumbledore.  Ele precisava estar preparado. Porque assim que a missão natal estivesse terminada. A missão _namorado para um lobinho_ – nome provisório- Começaria. E considerando que o último relacionamento de Remus foi com Severus Snape. Sirius precisaria estar preparado para o péssimo gosto que o amigo parecia ter.

E era seu dever e obrigação livrá-lo disso. 

 

E se você já chegou até aqui. Não custa deixar uma review. 

  



End file.
